Redam
by Istri Icoh
Summary: Aku hanya diam, tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suaraku. [AU] [SHDL] [Myth]


Embusan napas panjang keluar dari mulutku. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Aku selalu mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Aku ditakdirkan lahir di dalam lingkaran klan Hyuuga. Klan yang terkenal telah mencetak banyak pemain sandiwara dan penyanyi terkenal di seantero Edo. Keluargaku berharap aku bisa meneruskan profesi keluargaku sebagai penyanyi. Hanya saja, itu tidak mungkin. Aku terlahir bisu. Pada akhirnya, aku dianggap sebagai pencoreng nama Hyuuga. Aku tidak berguna. Ayah dan ibuku mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan, Hanabi namanya. Mereka membesarkan Hanabi yang dikaruniai bakat sebagai penyanyi dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku? Mereka berusaha menjodohkanku dengan penerus keluarga bangsawan, berharap aku lekas meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga, tapi dengan memberikan mereka keuntungan sebagai imbalannya. Mereka seakan melepaskanku dari kandang sembari mengikat leherku dengan rantai. Aku dilepas. Namun, aku dilepas dengan keharusan untuk menunaikan keinginan mereka. Aku tidak bebas.

Hari ini, perjodohan itu kembali gagal. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan bibirku untuk mengulaskan sebuah senyuman dan keluarga yang hendak menjodohkanku berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang gadis angkuh yang tidak akan bisa membahagiakan anak mereka. Alhasil, ayah dan ibu mendiamkanku. Mereka menyuruhku untuk merenungi kesalahanku. Mereka tidak mengurungku. Mereka membiarkanku berbuat semauku dan aku memilih untuk keluar dari kediamanku, berjalan-jalan keluar selagi hari terik. Ada satu tempat yang selalu ingin kukunjungi. Tempat itu adalah tempat yang membuatku bisa tersenyum.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

( _I don't gain any profit by publishing this fict_ _ **aru**_ )

Happy **SHDL**!

AU

SasuHina

 **Redam**

Surai-surai panjang milikku menyapu lantai kayu, menodainya dengan debu. Jemariku menempel di dinding dan kepalaku melongok ke dalam sebuah kuil. Dentingan nada terdengar dengan irama yang stagnan. Lututku terasa sedikit sakit karena sedari tadi menumpu bobot tubuhku. Ya, aku tengah berlutut di dekat pintu masuk, sungkan untuk merasuk ke dalam. Aku selalu ke sini, tak sekadar untuk berdoa. Aku ingin mengamatinya, pemuda berambut hitam dengan sebagian wajah yang tertutup helaian hitamnya. Pemuda yang mengikat rendah sejumput rambut di belakang kepalanya. Pemuda yang merupakan pendeta kuil setempat.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, baru menjadi pendeta di desaku sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Kedatangannya membuat beberapa gadis kontan saja berdatangan. Namun, nyaris semua gadis yang datang untuk menyatakan cinta atau sebatas menonton aktivitas sang pendeta diusir dengan bonus siraman air. Jika ditanya mengapa aku bisa bertahan dan tidak mendapat pengusiran, semuanya kembali ke saat beberapa bulan lalu.

 _Aku mendengar rumor di antara tetangga yang gonjang-ganjing menyebarkan buah bibir tentang kedatangan seorang pemuda tampan di sekitar kediaman kami. Aku awalnya tidak tertarik. Pemuda tampan bisa ditemukan di mana saja, bukan hal aneh. Apa yang membuat pemuda itu istimewa? Mengangkat bahu, aku memutuskan berjalan-jalan. Aku tidak bermaksud membuktikan rumor tetangga. Berjalan-jalan adalah salah satu aktivitas rutinku yang tak pernah ketinggalan kulakukan. Kali ini, layang-layang yang terputus menarik perhatianku. Aku berlari kecil mengikuti layang-layang tersebut, sedikit kesulitan dengan kimono merah yang kukenakan. Layang-layang yang kukejar jatuh di halaman sebuah kuil. Kuil ini baru saja didirikan satu bulan yang lalu di area ini. Belum banyak penduduk yang datang kemari untuk berdoa._

 _Ketika aku hendak menangkap seutas benang di bagian belakang layang-layang, jemari seseorang menangkap layang-layang itu terlebih dahulu. Sosoknya yang semula membungkuk kini berdiri tegap, membuat kami saling bertatapan. Dia tidak mengulaskan senyuman, air mukanya begitu datar. Aku pun tidak berucap apa pun karena seorang bisu. Dia terlihat menanti ucapanku. Tentu saja pemuda di depanku tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang tunawicara. Lantas, kuambil ranting pohon yang ada di dekat kaki sang pemuda dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di tanah. Kukatakan padanya, melalui tulisan, bahwa aku seorang bisu. Dia tak akan pernah mendapatkan ucapan dari mulutku sekalipun menantinya seribu tahun._

 _Pemuda itu terlihat canggung. Gesture siluet yang dibalut yukata navy yang menandakannya. Kurasa dia merasa tidak enak hati setelah menyangka bahwa aku gadis biasa dan menuntutku untuk bicara. Kutuliskan kembali di atas tanah, kusampaikan padanya bahwa aku sudah terbiasa dengan reaksi orang-orang. Lain hal dengan kekurangan seperti tidak bisa berjalan, tunawicara, tunanetra, dan tunarungu sulit diketahui oleh orang awam. Kamilah yang harus memberitahu mereka bahwa kami orang-orang difable, manusia yang ingin dianggap setara dengan mereka sekalipun ada batas-batas yang tak bisa disamakan._

 _Sasuke, dia memberitahuku siapa dirinya, banyak menceritakan tentang kehidupannya. Tanpa sadar, kami berbincang di teras kuil bersama, memandang langit yang mulai dipenuhi gurat jingga. Setelah berbincang, Sasuke mengajakku bermain layang-layang yang kutangkap tadi. Dengan terampil, Sasuke menyambungkan benang pendek di ekor layang-layang dengan benang baru yang lebih panjang, memungkinkan kami menerbangkan layang-layang tersebut lebih tinggi. Ketika beberapa anak mendatangi kuil dan mengklaim layang-layang tersebut milik mereka, Sasuke terlihat sedikit kekanakan. Dia menolak memberikan layang-layang itu pada sang anak dan berakhir dengan injakan kencang di kaki sang pemuda. Tawaku lepas keluar saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang meringis kesakitan sembari merutuki anak-anak yang berlari kabur._

 _Esoknya, aku kembali datang ke kuil tersebut hanya untuk mendapati bahwa sosok Sasuke tidak ada di depan kuil. Memberanikan diri, aku melangkah memasuki kuil. Pemandangan yang kulihat membuatku tercengang. Sasuke tengah ada di dalam kuil. Kali ini, dia mengenakan joe berwarna putih, lengkap dengan tateeboshi hitam dan nubakama hitam. Haraegushi digenggamnya. Pemuda itu tengah melakukan sebuah ritual. Mata oniks miliknya terlihat lebih tajam ketika dia dengan serius melafalkan doa-doa. Saat itulah aku sadar, pemuda tampan yang dibicarakan adalah Sasuke! Kuil ini belum pernah diisi seorang pendeta sebelumnya._

 _Ketika menyadari keberadaanku, Sasuke lekas datang menghampiri. Derit di lantai kayu terdengar semakin dekat seiring dengan kian pendeknya jarak kami berdua. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencarinya. Namun, di sini tidak ada alat tulis yang membuatku bisa mengutarakan maksud kedatanganku. Ajaibnya, Sasuke memahami itu. Dia memahami arti kehadiranku di dalam sana._

" _Kaumencariku? Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu bahwa aku pendeta di kuil ini."_

Entah karena aku adalah orang pertama yang menyambut kedatangannya di sana sebagai penduduk Edo atau apa, Sasuke selalu mempersilakanku berada di sekitar atau di dalam kuil. Dia tidak pernah mengusirku sekalipun tengah disibukkan dengan ritual. Dia selalu duduk di teras setelahnya, menemaniku untuk perbincangan yang dia dominasi.

* * *

Edo diguncang pergolakan ketika Shogun hendak digulingkan dari tahtanya. Pemberontak dan pendukung Shogun silih menguasai Jepang, membuat mereka kehilangan akal atas nasib rakyat jelata yang tak tahu apa-apa. Itulah ketika kediamanku dan kediaman di sekitarku dilahap api. Mereka, entah pro atau kontra terhadap Shogun, yang telah melakukannya. Kulihat keluargaku bergegas turun dari lantai atas. Mereka mengabaikan pakaian mereka, tidak sempat berkemas. Mereka menyelamatkan diri mereka, bahkan sempat menyelamatkan Hanabi. Namun, mereka membiarkanku tertatih-tatih menuruni tangga. Mereka membiarkanku terjebak di antara reruntuhan kayu yang terbakar. Mereka membiarkanku yang kewalahan dihadang api, ditambah asap yang kian menyesakkan.

"Hinata-san!"

Saat itulah aku mendengar suara pendeta itu. Suaranya yang berdengung di dalam kuil dan amat kukenal kini berdengung di telingaku, membuatku terjaga kembali setelah sebelumnya nyaris hilang kesadaran. Tangan dinginnya, kurasa dia menyiram tubuhnya dengan air, meraih tanganku. Ini kontak fisik kami yang pertama. Sasuke, sebagai pendeta, tentu harus menahan diri dari hal-hal semacam ini. Namun, pendeta itu pula yang kini menggenggam erat tanganku dan membawaku lepas dari nyala api.

Ketika berada di luar, situasi telah menunjukkan kegentingan. Mereka tidak mengacuhkan kondisi keluargaku, mereka mencemaskan kondisi mereka masing-masing. Mereka semua berlari, entah dari api atau dari sabetan pedang. Sasuke menarikku menjauh dari kerumunan keluargaku. Aku mencengkeram tangannya, meminta sang pemuda untuk membawaku pada orang tuaku. Namun, dia bersikeras membawaku pergi. Aku menoleh, melihat sosok keluargaku yang tampak semakin kecil dari pandangan.

"Maaf, Hinata-san. Kondisi di Edo sudah tidak kondusif. Kita harus pergi ke kota lain."

Bagaimana dengan keluargaku? Bagaimana dengan Hanabi, ayah, dan ibu? Apakah aku bisa merasa lega dengan pergi menyelamatkan diriku seorang, sedangkan keluargaku terpojok oleh keadaan? Kurasa, aku tak akan merasa senang dengan itu. Oleh karena itu, aku mengeratkan tanganku dan menelengkan kepala, berharap Sasuke memahami maksudku sama seperti pemahaman luar biasanya terhadapku selama ini.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Ayah dan ibumu mengenal orang-orang dari fraksi Shogun saat ini. mereka diincar oleh golongan pemberontak. Kau bisa berada dalam bahaya jika bersama mereka. Ikutlah denganku."

Aku tak sempat mengelak atau meloloskan diri karena sang pemuda telah terlebih dahulu menjeratku dalam sebuah dekapan. Telingaku menempel di dada bidang Sasuke, memperdengarkan suara degupan jantung dengan ritme cepat. Sasuke mencemaskanku, itulah yang dikatakannya dengan suara parau. Dia ingin aku hidup, katanya. Dia ingin aku berada di sisinya, pintanya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bahkan tanpa pernyataan pun, aku tahu bahwa aku mencintainya sejak pandangan pertama. Aku tahu, sekarang, bahwa Sasuke pun membalas rasa cintaku. Kami berdua ingin terus bersama dan keadaan memaksaku untuk memilih. Cinta ataukah keluarga? Aku ingin memilih keduanya jika bisa.

Kulihat Sasuke merunduk, wajahnya menunjukkan mimik bersalah. Aku tahu, Sasuke pun paham benar dengan perasaanku saat ini. Aku tahu, Sasuke tidak semata-mata menyuruhku menjauhi keluargaku tanpa alasan yang kuat. Sasuke bukanlah samurai, dia adalah pendeta. Dia pemuka agama, bukan manusia pedang yang bisa membelah batang pohon jadi dua. Jika didesak kondisi, Sasuke merasa hanya bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dan diriku saja. Pada akhirnya, semua akan berakhir dengan hasil yang sama.

Tanganku menarik _joe_ yang Sasuke kenakan. Sang pemuda melepaskan dekapannya. Bibirku bergerak, mengatakan "kembali" tanpa suara. Sasuke memejamkan mata, tampak menimbang-nimbang permintaanku. Pada akhirnya, aku menyeret Sasuke dalam keinginannku. Aku ingin kembali ke sana, menemui orang tuaku dan membawa Sasuke juga.

Nihil. Keluargaku tidak ditemukan di area kediamanku. Mereka telah pergi, entah pergi dari Edo atau pergi dari dunia ini. Air mataku tumpah tanpa suara, diwakilkan oleh jeritan histeris wanita lain di sekelilingku. Sasuke ada di belakangku, menepuk pundakku perlahan, meyakinkanku bahwa dia ada untuk menghindarkanku dari kesepian … kesendirian. Kami pun kemudian memulai sebuah perjalanan.

* * *

Kondisi di kota lain tidak jauh berbeda, pergolakan terjadi di mana-mana. Kondisi di lain kota lebih kondusif karena bukan dialokasikan sebagai pusat pemerintahan. Setiap penduduk harus dievakuasi dan tinggal di tempat penampungan sementara. mereka ketakutan, kelaparan, dan menderita. Itulah akibatnya jika napsu berkuasa merajalela.

Sasuke tetap pada dirinya, menjadi pendeta dan memberikan pencerahan pada orang-orang yang memerlukannya. Dia menyebarkan ajaran yang diyakininya pada mereka. Aku menemaninya, senantiasa ada di sisinya. Kami diikat dengan pernikahan. Sasuke melamarku, tak mau menjerumuskanku dalam dosa. Dia memperlakukanku sebagaimanamestinya. Dia melindungiku dari terik matahari, memberikan tudungnya kepadaku. Dia melindungiku dari hujan, menutupi tubuhku dengan dedaunan lebar dan mencarikan tempat berteduh. Dia memberikanku sesuatu yang tak terkira, _rumah_ —tak peduli di mana pun kami berada.

Musim dingin menumpuk warna putih di daratan. Napasku berkepul di udara, bisa kulihat dengan mata telanjang. Sasuke mengusap-usap punggung tanganku, berharap dengan itu kedinginan yang kurasakan berkurang. Kami berada di tengah hutan, di dalam perburuan bukan dengan hewan, melainkan manusia lain. Kami harus berlari di tengah cuaca buruk seperti ini. Kami harus bertahan hidup, setidaknya untuk sesuatu yang tengah menanti kami.

Aku mengusap perutku sendiri. Ya, kami harus hidup!

* * *

"Bertahanlah, Hinata-san! Kita akan mencari tempat yang aman!" Sasuke terus membawaku berlari mengitari pepohonan.

Aku tersengal-sengal, tubuhku telah kelelahan dan mengiba istirahat. Ajaran Sasuke membuat sang pemuda dicurigai sebagai golongan pemberontak. Kepolisian mengira bahwa Sasuke tengah mengumpulkan empati rakyat jelata untuk berbalik menunjukkan taring pada kekuasaan Shogun. Aku, sebagai istrinya, berani bertaruh bahwa semua hipotesis yang mereka tujukan pada suamiku tidak benar! Sasuke adalah golongan netral. Dia memercayai Shogun dan memercayai golongan pemberontak sama besarnya. Dia percaya bahwa keduanya memiliki proyeksi untuk memajukan negara ini meski dengan cara yang salah. Sasuke menyebarkan ajarannya untuk meyakinkan orang-orang bahwa peperangan bukanlah solusi, melainkan awal dari kerusakan yang lain.

Suara semak belukar yang terdengar bergemerisik membuat langkah Sasuke dan langkahku berhenti secara spontan. Kami ditemukan oleh beberapa samurai yang terang saja menghalangi kami. Mereka mengacungkan _katana_ mereka pada kami, meminta kami untuk berdiri di tempat. Sasuke menyuruhku berlindung di belakangnya dan aku menurut. Namun, sebuah tarikan di _obi kimono_ milikku membuatku terjatuh ke belakang. Mereka, polisi-polisi ini, tidak berniat membawa kami berdua ke penjara. Mereka menganggap kami ancaman dan siap menghabisi kami di sini.

Aku menolak untuk mati, maka kuraih sebuah rantik pohon dan kukibaskan pada mereka. Kugunakan kesempatan itu untuk berlari mendekat pada sosok Sasuke. Namun, salah seorang samurai tiba-tiba telah menghadangku di depan. Sebuah pedang lalu menembus perutku, membuat mataku membulat. Saat pedang itu ditarik keluar, aku melihat darah yang memancar bersamaan dengan rasa sakit bercampur ngilu di perutku. Sesuatu yang seharusnya kami jaga, kini lenyap seketika. Sasuke yang mengetahui keadaanku berteriak garang. Dia meraih sebuah pedang di dekatnya dan berniat menghunuskannya pada samurai yang mengelilingi kami.

Teriakanku tak pernah bisa kukeluarkan. Tangisku pecah, tapi redam dalam diam. Sasuke berusaha menjagaku. Dia berusaha menjauhkanku dari samurai ini untuk memperoleh pengobatan. Namun, Sasuke bukanlah seorang ahli pedang. Ditambah jumlah kami yang tidak seimbang yang berujung pada kekalahan. Sasuke tumbang di hadapanku dengan luka sayatan lebar dari bahu hingga perut. Darah suamiku bercipratan, mengenai wajah samurai pembunuh di depannya. Mereka menendang Sasuke berulangkali, membuatku menutup mulutku.

"Itu mereka!"

Aku menoleh melihat penduduk setempat yang datang kemari. Kenapa mereka ke sini? Aku dan Sasuke sengaja berlari ke hutan agar mereka tidak ikut terkena imbas dari dicurigainya Sasuke! Jika mengikuti kami hingga kemari, mereka bisa ikut dihukum!

Mereka mengerubungi Sasuke, memberinya perlindungan. Pertarungan tidak bisa dielak. Beberapa penduduk yang menghampiriku, hendak membawaku pergi ditusuk dari belakang oleh pihak musuh. Saat sebuah pedang kembali teracung di depanku, tanpa kutahu, Sasuke telah kembali bangkit. Suamiku menghunuskan pedangnya di punggung samurai tersebut. Tubuh Sasuke kembali terjerembab. Darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya terlalu banyak. Mayat bergelimangan di sekitarku.

Saat tubuh Sasuke yang tergolek tak berdaya hendak dihujam dengan sebuah hunusan pedang, aku bangkit dan mencoba mendorong tubuh pria tersebut. Hal itu mengakibatkan sang pria geram dan melempar tubuhku. Kurasakan beberapa sayatan mengenai punggungku. Ingatan saat aku kecil, remaja, dan dewasa berputar. Aku tersenyum mengenang semua itu, mengenang kehidupanku.

Rasa sakit di tubuhku semakin memudar, hanya napas ini yang terasa semakin berat. Aku berusaha menjangkau tubuh Sasuke yang kini tidak bernyawa. Jemariku menyelip di antara jemarinya, darah kami bersatu, menggenang di sana. Kelopak bunga sakura yang berwarna merah muda terlihat bergradasi dengan genangan darah dan _kimono_ yang kukenakan. Saat itulah, di luar kendaliku, mulutku terbuka. Suara yang selama ini tidak bisa keluar entah bagaimana bisa menyenandungkan nada demi nada menjadi sebuah lagu. Inikah suaraku? Orang-orang yang sekarat di sekitarku, orang-orang yang masih bisa hidup, terbelalak.

Angin berkibas lembut, berdendang bersama dengan gugurnya kelopak sakura di sekelilingku. aku tersenyum, suaraku masih melantun di udara. Genggaman tanganku kian kencang dan tubuhku kian rendah, nyaris menempel di dada bidang Sasuke. Agak lama, suaraku semakin pelan. Tubuhku semakin rendah mencapai tubuh Sasuke. Nada terdengar terputus-putus dari mulutku seiring dengan kepalaku yang kini telah menempel seutuhnya di dada bidang Sasuke, memberikan bercak darah di helaian _indigo_ milikku.

Banshee. Begitulah mereka memanggilku sebelum akhirnya aku menutup mataku. Mereka menjulukiku dengan nama hantu mitos yang datang dari luar Jepang. Ah, kupikir aku memiliki persamaan dan perbedaan dengan Banshee dalam dua aspek. Banshee adalah roh, sedangkan aku adalah manusia (yang hendak mati dan mungkin menjadi roh). Banshee mengeluarkan suaranya untuk siapa pun, sedangkan aku … aku hanya bernyanyi untuk Sasuke, demi Sasuke dan demi anak kami yang bahkan belum mengecap rasanya dunia fana, pertama dan terakhir kali.

 **FIN**

* * *

— _Thank you!_


End file.
